City of Bones: My Version
by 1920sVintageGirl
Summary: Clary knows she's a shadowhunter and she knows that Valentine is her dad. Her and her mom run away to the one place the think is safest for them: New York. They live in hiding but what happens when Clary meets Jace and the Lightwoods? set in CoB


**Authors Note: This story is based of the first Mortal Instruments book. This will be a lot like the book in some scenes and completely different in others! I will try to update a couple times a week to keep you readers happy! I love to read your reviews, but I will not take flames. Okay people? We learned this rule in kindergarten: **_**If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's characters I am only renting them. **_

**- Ash **

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Chapter 1**

It was crowded inside the Pandemonium. The bodies of the hyped-up teenagers moving against each other's as they danced to the fast beat of the music. Their skin was shining under the fluorescents from a thin layer of sweat that had gathered from the heat in the compacted room.

The exotic colored lights moved around the room, never stopping at one spot for to long. Clary Fray watched them from the DJ's platform where her friend Simon was getting ready to put on the next song.

Simon has been her closest friend since she moved here two years ago. He was slightly taller than her, which wasn't saying much considering she was only five-four. His hair a dark brown that always looked as though he had just rolled out of bed, along with eyes that were almost identical in color.

He had helped her to hide out when certain suspicions had been raised that Valentine's daughter was in New York. I didn't matter to them that she had done nothing but help the shadow hunting community, only that she had Valentine Morgenstern's blood running through her veins.

Her father is the most well known shadowhunter in the world today, and not known in a good way. He had betrayed the Clave, and tried to over throw them. He was rumored to work with downworlders and demons, to make them do his dirty work. Everyone thinks he died in the fire that had destroyed the Morgenstern Manor, along with her brother, mother, and herself.

Very few people knew what had really happened.

Her mother had set the fire, trying to cause a distraction so they could get away far from Idris and her father and her brother. She had taken Clary to the one place she new they would have the best chance at staying hidden.

So here she was, standing in a mundane club waiting until the shadowhunters came in trying to kill the demon that has been causing trouble in town lately. Not that they knew she was here.

***** **

She could see them following the demon in through the club doors passed the bouncer, glamour's up to make sure the mundies can't see them.

There were three of them, two boys and one girl.

The girl and one of the guys were strikingly similar. Ink black hair, fair skin, and sapphire blue eyes. The other guy had no resemblance to them except the marks that were tattooed into his skin. With blond hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. She couldn't tell if they were tall or not but she knew that these were no doubt the Lightwoods and the Wayland kid.

The demon had made its way across the room to the bar and was looking at the humans with a look of savage hunger in its eyes. Even if it looked like a human, and talked like a human, its eyes were what gave it away as to what it really was.

The lightwood girl moved into the demons line of sight and gave it a small smile. Her tattoos were covered by the dress she was wearing so the demon did not know that she wasn't just an ordinary mundane. She made a motion with here eyes for it to follow her into a storage room, away from prying eyes.

Clary smirked, _smart girl, _she thought.

She started walking toward the storage room once she saw the two boys make their way inside, both unsheathing their weapons.

Smirk still in place she said, "This is going to be fun" and followed silently through the door.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

** So, was it ok? R&R **


End file.
